Vehicles impact be subject to impact tests to test the movement of vehicle occupants. Such tests may be standardized by various governmental or industry organizations. Some test, for example, measure the movement of vehicle occupants during vehicle impacts that move the vehicle occupants in cross-vehicle directions. These tests include side impact tests and oblique impact tests.
One example of a test that tests cross-vehicle movement of the occupant is the US New Car Assessment Program (USNCAP) test, in which the vehicle is oriented at 15 degrees relative to the moveable deformable barrier and overlaps the moveable deformable barrier at 35%. Other examples are the USNCAP side moveable deformable barrier test and the USNCAP side pole test. These tests measure the inboard motion of the head of the occupant to reduce the Brain Injury Criteria (BrIC). As another example, the European New Car Assessment Program (EuroNCAP) has a test standardized to test the far side protection during side impact. In particular, this test measures inboard motion of the head of the occupant. As another example, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) sets forth a standardized test procedure for a side pole crash test, which is designed to simulate a vehicle experiencing a side collision with a pole.